One Does Not Simply Walk Into Asgard
by blocked0writer
Summary: A "Lord of the Rings" plotline sort of but with Avengers and Norse mythology people. Warning: it's different than what you might expect.
1. Who's Who

Hey guys! So this obviously is not a chapter. Before I actually posted one, I just wanted to sort of explain who each Avengers character is regarding their LOTR counterpart. Seeing how my story is going to be quite different, it may be harder to figure out some. Plus they're kinda funny, too.

I may end up changing some of these as the characters get closer to their appearances (I won't switch them around or anything once they're already in the story because that wouldn't make sense).

In order of appearance:

Laufey - Bilbo (because he and Loki are related.)

Loki - Frodo (bitch say what?)

Odin - Sauron (BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA~ I'm sorry, but I don't like Odin. Anthony Hopkins is an amazing actor and all, but I just don't like Odin's character.)

Fenrir and the Norns are just thrown in there for fun.

Tony - Sam

Phil - Gandalf (they're both babysitters with a dry sense of humor and yeah seems legit)

Darcy - Pippin

- Can you just imagine these two as drinking buddies?

Clint - Merry

Thor - Aragorn (you should've seen that one coming)

Tyr - Nazgul/Witch King

Obidiah - Saruman (because he's a lying douchenozzle and I like Jeff Bridges leave me alone.)

Sif - Arwen (Because Sif is Thor's wife. And because she's immortal and Jane's not it's totally legit y'all.)

Heimdall - Elrond (he's the over-protective brother. And because if he tried to ride a horse he would kill it)

Steeebe - Boromir (Here's an example of me changing my mind. Okay, so I originally had Natasha because I wanted more than one female in the "Fellowship" besides Darcy, but Steve's shield made me do it; and it won't be all patriotic or anything that's just dumb.)

Hogun - Legolas

Volstagg - Gimli (they're practically cousins, come on)

Balder - Sméagol (because I say so. And I changed my mind, he is gonna be batshit cray cray.)

Surtr - Balrog of Morgoth (What did you say?)

Nick - Haldir (because he's all sassy when they go to Lothlórien and yeah)

Frejya - Galadriel (Another example of me changing my mind. I originally had Fury here, because reasons that would've made sense when he showed up, but now I want it to be Freyja because of mythology stuff and it's just legit okay.)

Freyr - Celeborn

Fandral - Eomer (that way Thor and the Warriors Three can eventually team up yeah? Yeah okay...)

Jane - Eowyn (Because she gets rejected or whatevs. And she's human and Sif's not. Okay? Okay.)

Erik S. - Théoden (because he raised her and stuff?)

Hulk - Treebeard (seriously though, can you just imagine him Hulking out and beating the shit out of a bunch of Asgardian soldiers for stepping on a flower?)

Natasha - Faramir (Originally Steve, but I guess her spyness and ability to choke people with her thighs makes more sense. And Steve's shield made me do it.)

Jörmungandr - Shelob (I hate spiders, man. Snakes...I can somewhat tolerate.)

Dead Jotun guys - Army of the Dead (the green glowy dudes from ROTK; you know, those guys)

I don't know who should be Grima (creepy fucker). Any ideas? And I don't know if/how I'm going to have Denethor in there because his treatment of Faramir just breaks my heart and I always cry during Return of the King when Faramir comes back from Osgiliath and he says he wished he had died instead of Boromir. Plus, I can't imagine how that would work with Natasha. She'd fucking uppercut that mofo.

And just like how the movies/books are divided into a trilogy, this will be divided into 3 parts, so not all of the characters will show up immediately. This is part 1 obviously.


	2. Prologue

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Somebody dies. That's about it.

Don't own The Avengers, because if I did then the damn movie would have come out sooner. And I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I did then Boromir wouldn't have died, and neither would have Théoden. Théoden's a badass.

For people who have read some of my other fics on AO3, you know that I tend to write Laufey's character as a father who cares about Loki...in his own special way. I just tend to avoid the band wagon and refuse to portray him as an alcoholic douche who beats his kids, even though he kind of starts that way in "The Little Frost Giant." Sorry if I just spoiled it for anyone.

Just for fun, I'm gonna include a sort of "soundtrack" for every chapter. It correlates to the song from the actual soundtrack of the movie and what scene is taking place. The first couple chapters are songs I pick because it doesn't follow the timeline until later. If it says OST, the song is from the plain regular old soundtrack. If it says CR, it's from the longer, extended Complete Recordings.

Music: Track 1 OST - The Prophecy

Prologue

All around him, his people were being slaughtered like animals. His palace was collapsing and crumbling to pieces at his feet. Laufey couldn't imagine being in a more hellish place. He was unable to protect his people, which was his duty as their King, but he would do everything in his power to give his son a chance. Holding his only child to his chest, the Jotun King barricaded the doors of the temple before approaching the altar.

"Loki, my precious child. You were brought into this world at a terrible time. And I deeply regret that I must ask so much of you." From a pouch he had tied at his waist, Laufey removed a small blue cube. The luminescence of the object cast shadows on the walls. "You may not understand me now, but you will remember my words as I tell them to you. The leader of our enemy holds a weapon that can destroy anything in its sight at first glance. This, the Tesseract, is the only thing that can defeat his weapon."

He smiled fondly when the infant outstretched his tiny arms towards the glowing cube. He placed the cube in his son's hands and watched as the child brought it to his toothless mouth and started gnawing on an edge.

"When you reach adulthood, you must go to Asgard and use this Tesseract to defeat Gungnir. Only then can you reclaim the heart of our Realm. Only then can Jotunheim flourish again. But until that time, beware of the man with one eye."

Laufey looked over his shoulder when he heard shouting from outside. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled, the infant's expression slightly contorting in discomfort at the noise. The sound of a wolf howling made the room shake, and soon after the voices became mixed with snarls and ripping. When it became completely silent, Laufey rose from the floor and slowly approached the temple entrance.

He removed the barricades and opened the door, jumping back when the mangled corpse of an Asgardian soldier fell through. Footfalls which had a faint clicking noise, like toenails or claws, became louder before a large wolf leaped through the opening and sat obediently at Laufey's feet. The wolf licked its lips, revealing two rows of bloodstained teeth.

Laufey wrapped the cloth tighter around Loki's body and tucked the cube inside. Once he was certain they were both secure, he tied a knot and held it in front of the animal's mouth. After a few seconds, the wolf opened its jaws and clamped down on the knot.

"Fenrir, from this moment on, it is your responsibility to keep him safe," Laufey said, holding the back of the wolf's neck with a loose grip. As if he understood, the infant began to cry. Fenrir whimpered and pawed at Laufey's thigh, leaving a bloodstain on his loincloth. "You know where to take him."

Knowing that was his cue, Fenrir bounded towards the door, easily leaping over the pile of bodies because of his large size. When he could no longer hear the wolf's claws scraping the floor, Laufey slumped against the altar and heaved a sigh. Heavy shudders wracked his body and he brought a hand up to cover his face. It felt sticky, and he realized it was blood from when he touched Fenrir's neck.

It didn't take very long before he heard the door creak open and foot steps that echoed in the room. He didn't need to look up. He already knew who it was.

"Well, it appears I've been caught."

"Where is it, Laufey?"

"You mean your eye?" Laufey responded, finally lifting his gaze, only to see the point of a spear aimed directly at the place between his eyes. "I don't know what good it will do you now."

"The Cube! Where is it?!" The old man shouted, earning a chuckle.

"Hah. There is no Cube here."

The Asgardian grit his teeth and lowered his weapon, seeming to relent. As soon as he had turned towards the door, he quickly pivoted and fired a beam of light at the other male. He looked at his adversary with an expression of disgust before formally leaving the room to return to his soldiers.

Behind him, the former King of Jotunheim laid on his side and stared forward with blank eyes, the same color as the blood that pooled at the foot of the altar.

TBC

I hope I'm not the only person who cried. Anyway, I thought this was too short for a chapter, so I made it the prologue. And now you know.


	3. Part 1: Chapter 1

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Norns.

Don't own The Avengers, because if I did it wouldn't have been that long. I'm only saying that because I had to pee during the last hour or so. And I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I did Boromir and Faramir would be married. I regret nothing.

Story Alert: Cad2u

So, the story doesn't stick to the "Fellowship" timeline at the beginning. When I first posted this on AO3 I didn't have the movie (I only had "Two Towers") so I couldn't refer to it. The fic starts to follow the timeline around chapter 3 (not including the prologue).

Music: Track 2 OST - Concerning Hobbits (I am completely serious)

Part 1: Chapter 1

Green eyes fluttered open at the sensation of wetness. And bad breath.

"Ew! Fenrir, quit slobbering on me!" The dark-haired male realized why the wolf was licking his face. "Oh no, the sun is up! It must be nearly mid-day!"

After pulling the blanket away from his body, the teen changed out of his sleepwear and into a wardrobe that mostly consisted of black and dark green. He was about to leave the tent when he quickly turned back around and opened the chest next to his bed. He took out a small box and inside was a single earring, which he put in the hole on his left earlobe. It was a one-inch long silver chain with a blue cube the size of a marble dangling on the end.

He had received it from his guardians when he became a teenager, and he liked it and all, but he thought it a bit strange that an earring could glow. Then again, his guardians themselves were strange.

"Loki, good morning," a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes said to him. She was stirring something in a pot, meaning he had woken up too late to start breakfast like he was supposed to.

"Good morning, Verdandi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in so late."

"It is alright. Come, you can stir. My arm is getting tired." When Loki sat on the large rock beside the woman, he let out a sigh without meaning to. "Something troubles you."

"Oh, I…I had that dream again." The blonde next to him stiffened minutely. "About the man…Frost Giant…with the baby. Speaking to it. Fenrir is there, too."

"Oh dear…"

"What is it?"

The teen raised an eyebrow when the woman cupped the side of his face with her hand. She smiled sadly before lowering her hand and rising from where she had been kneeling.

"I will go find my sisters and then we shall eat breakfast. There is something we must discuss with you."

"Okay…" Loki muttered, but she was already out of hearing range.

Loki scooped some soup into the four wooden bowls and carefully placed three of them in the spots where his guardians normally sat for meals. He looked up when he heard voices approach.

"It's always about money or love or the harvest! Is that all these mortals think about?" The woman with fiery red hair and green eyes shouted.

"There there, Skuld. Have some breakfast. You will feel better," Verdandi said, guiding her sister towards the campfire.

"You can say that so easily. People don't need to ask about their lives in the moment. All that matters to them is the future. I'm not some palm-reading gypsy!"

"We should eat. We have something to tell Loki, remember?" The third woman said. She had short black hair, gold eyes and tan skin.

"Thank you, Urd. I was just about to say that," Verdandi commented.

Loki only sat there quietly with a smile on his face. This was a normal morning routine. Actually, any time during the day. He didn't understand why Skuld continued to offer people advice about their futures if it annoyed her so much. She lied half of the time anyway.

While Loki ate his soup, he felt something bump against his thigh. He looked down and saw Fenrir lying on the ground, staring up at him with large eyes.

"You are such a leech," Loki sighed before setting his bowl on the ground.

"If you continue to do that, he will continue to beg," Skuld said.

"I know. I don't really mind."

xXxXx

After they finished eating, Loki took their bowls and washed and dried them at the river nearby, doing the same with the small cauldron. When he returned once everything was put away, he saw that his guardians were still seated around the campfire. He joined them without being told, remembering they had wanted to speak to him about something.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What we specialize in: your past," Urd replied.

"Your present," Verdandi chimed in.

"And your future," Skuld finished.

"I don't understand."

"I shall start," Urd said. "These dreams you've been having are not dreams. They are memories."

"But how can that be? There are Frost Giants in my dreams, and I'm obviously not a-" Loki's breath caught in his throat when Verdandi clutched one of his hands in both of hers. The skin turned blue and it continued to spread up his arm; he felt cold for some reason. "What…what did you do to me?"

"The baby in your dreams is you. And the Giant holding you is King Laufey, your father."

"My father…and Fenrir?" Loki slowly turned his head and looked down at the wolf that was curled at his feet. "You haven't aged a day!"

"Loki, your father sent you to us for protection."

"From what?" Loki was somewhat glad to see that his skin was no longer blue.

"Odin and his weapon, Gungnir," Skuld answered.

"Odin…Gungnir…the man with one eye?"

"Yes. Your father inflicted that wound himself." Loki actually felt a little swell of pride when she said that. "We were assigned the task of raising you until you were old enough."

"Old enough for what?"

"To defeat Odin and return the Casket of Ancient Winters to Jotunheim."

"But how? I'm only seventeen! And you expect me to fight the King of Asgard? With what?"

"With this," Verdandi replied, pointing at the blue cube hanging from his left ear.

"My earring? How is a piece of jewelry going to help me?"

"It has been shrunk in order to be hidden from view of anyone who would wish to take it. When this is at its true size, it is the most powerful weapon in existence. It is pure power itself, and the only thing that can face Gungnir in battle."

"What do I do with it?"

"Go with Fenrir to Alfheim. Have the Elves forge a staff in which you can attach the Tesseract to the end."

"But I'm just a kid. Why would they listen to me?"

"The Elves know what it is for, and they will support you. They, too, are on bad terms with Odin."

"And you are certain they won't try to steal it from me?" The lack of response from the three women was enough of an answer for him.

"We won't make any promises," Skuld said quietly.

The fact that the one with future sight answered made Loki feel somewhat discouraged. He sighed heavily and tugged at the end of his braid.

"Will I see you again?"

"No."

"So…this is really goodbye."

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Loki groaned, holding his stomach.

"No, don't vomit! You just ate breakfast, and we don't have any left-overs!" Verdandi exclaimed, earning a smack to the arm from Skuld. "Ow."

"I don't even know where Alfheim is! How am I supposed to find it?"

"We will give you a map, of course," Urd said, patting Loki on the head. "We did not expect you to know the way."

Loki looked down at his hands, which he had folded in his lap. He heaved a sigh and his shoulders shook as quiet sobs forced themselves from his throat. When he felt arms wrap around him, he leaned into the embrace.

"We should get your things together. The sooner you leave, the more ground you will cover before it gets dark," Verdandi said next to his left ear.

"Wouldn't it be better for me to travel at night? Fenrir can still see, and it would be harder for people to find me in the dark," Loki said once they separated. "Right?"

"That is normally the case, but it does not apply to Tyr."

"Tyr?"

"He is Odin's strongest warrior, and he cannot be killed."

"What does he look like? How will I know if I've found him?" The blonde shook her head.

"He will find you." She felt a stab of guilt when his whole body seemed to wilt. She wished she could lie to him and say everything would be okay, but that was Skuld's job. "Oh, it looks like they are about finished packing your belongings. You should wake Fenrir."

xXxXx

It took a while to rouse the wolf from his slumber, and when he finally did awaken, he rolled over on his back because he wanted Loki to rub his belly. Loki knew they didn't have time for this, but he relented because Fenrir wouldn't move until he got what he wanted. When Fenrir was satisfied, he stood up and shook the dirt off his fur.

Loki, with Fenrir at his side, walked over to where the three women were shoving who-knows-what into a satchel until it was near to bursting. He smiled slightly as he watched them pass the bag amongst each other and their shrill bickering filled his ears. He had become so accustomed to this.

His father had chosen them specifically to be his protectors, to raise him as their own. And it was clear that they had had no prior experience with raising a child. They were revered as three of the most powerful beings in the world, yet they couldn't even roast a fish by hand without completely charring it.

Loki didn't realize he had been staring until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jarred and looked to his right to see Verdandi standing next to him. She had always been his favorite. Skuld was often grumpy and rude, and Urd didn't talk very much. But Verdandi was there to listen to him, give him a shoulder to cry on, and make him feel better just by being there. Had she been a mortal, she would have made a good mother.

"Ready?" She said, gently rubbing his arm.

"No."

"Okay, this should be able to hold you over for a few days," Skuld said with a proud look on her face. She was holding the satchel out to him with a trembling arm and her brow was coated with sweat.

"Thank you, Skuld," Loki replied, taking the bag from her. It was barely staying closed because of how full it was. He would definitely need to check the logistics of what his family packed for him. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me, and for my father. I hope that I can make you proud."

"Oh Loki, you don't need to kill Odin in order to make us proud," Urd said dismissively.

"That's comforting to know," Loki said with a laugh. He looked down when he felt Fenrir brush against his leg and bump his hand with his nose. Ah, so Fenrir had been given the same job, and he knew what was still required of him, and Loki could tell that the wolf was becoming restless because they hadn't left yet. "I suppose Fenrir is ready to go."

"He is your companion and your protector. He will not let any harm come to you," Verdandi said. "Oh and one more thing, Loki. Stay off the roads."

Loki nodded in understanding. He put on his cloak that he had taken out of his tent, then secured the strap of the satchel over his shoulder, before getting on Fenrir's back. According to the map he had been given, Alfheim was northeast of Nornheim. He would spend the night somewhere in Midgard, but he would have to stay outdoors. There were probably a slim number of inns that allowed wolves as guests.

TBC


	4. Part 1: Chapter 2

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Tony.

Don't own The Avengers, because if I did Loki would have gotten that drink he wanted. And I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I did Haldir wouldn't have died either.

Favorite Story: The-Friction-In-Your-Jeans.x

Story Alert: 20eKUraN11

Review: Cad2u

Hey people are reading this, that's cool. So yeah, a couple new characters in this chapter. Hope I don't make them too OOC compared to their counterparts.

Music: Track 4 Disc 1 CR - Very Old Friends

Part 1: Chapter 2

A couple times during their travels, Loki and Fenrir stopped in order to eat lunch and take care of any other business. Otherwise, they didn't falter until after the sun went down. Just as he was asked, he stayed off the roads. He made a fire in order to set up camp and cook dinner, but it was small enough that it was hardly noticeable.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes and other utensils, Loki rolled out his bedroll and doused the fire before crawling under the blanket and closing his eyes. He heard shifting by his head as Fenrir adjusted into a more comfortable position. Just as Loki was about to slip into unconsciousness, a gust of wind blew cold air across his uncovered face, causing his bangs to cover his eyes like a silky black curtain.

xXxXx

Loki had been sleeping relatively well, considering the situation he was currently in. When he heard Fenrir let out a low growl, his eyes snapped open. He risked lifting his gaze to see what Fenrir found so threatening and he could make out a black shape crouched on the ground. By the satchel. Loki had a feeling this wasn't Tyr.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Loki asked, sitting up slowly. The shape moved slightly, earning a growl from Fenrir. "Shh, Fenrir. It's alright."

"That thing is yours?" A male voice remarked from the darkness.

"Yes, he is mine. Now answer my question, if you wouldn't mind."

"Call off your dog and then we'll talk. He's makin' me nervous."

"He's not a dog, he's a wolf!" Fenrir snapped his jaws as if to emphasize.

"He still makes me nervous." Loki sighed.

"It's okay, Fenrir. I will be fine." Loki felt the wolf relax behind him, so he waited a few more seconds before speaking again. "Now talk."

"I was…just…looking through your stuff. For something to sell."

"And did you find anything you liked?" Loki asked, crossing his arms even though he knew the other male couldn't see it.

"Well, your shoes."

"Please don't take my shoes, I kind of need them."

"You have a wolf, just ride on his back."

"No! That's bad for him."

"Alright, well if you won't give me your shoes, that earring will do nicely." Loki lifted his hand and cupped it over his left ear. He had forgotten to take the earring off before he went to bed. "Hey, last I checked jewelry doesn't glow. You've got something really rare that would sell for a lot."

"I never said I would give it to you."

"I'll split the earnings with you fifty-fifty."

"No!"

"Looks like I'm taking the shoes then," the other male said, heaving a fake sigh.

"Can't you find someone else? Or find another way to earn money besides stealing?"

"Yeah, I could…but I won't."

"And I could have Fenrir claw your face off…but I won't." Loki reached back and scratched behind Fenrir's ears when he heard the wolf huff out a sigh of disappointment.

"You have made your point."

"What's your name? And how did you find me?"

"Tony. And I saw the fire. But I noticed him first. It's hard not to notice him."

"Oh Fenrir, you will be the death of me," Loki said, falling back and embracing the wolf, burying his face in its fur.

"So, you gonna tell me yours or do I have to guess?"

"Loki," the boy answered, sitting up straight.

"So what are you doing out here, Loki?"

"Well, I can't exactly stay at an inn."

"Do you not have a home?"

There was a pause, and at first Loki didn't want to answer the stranger's question. Not only because it was dangerous, but also because it was a reminder of how he had to leave the only home and family he had ever known. He bit his lip and bunched the fabric of his blanket in his hands. After heaving a shaky sigh he spoke.

"I used to."

"Ah, so you and I are in the same boat."

"You…you are homeless as well?"

"Yeah. Mom's dead and Dad just kinda…forgot about me. He was always doing weird experiments on animals and talking to trees. The man was crazy. I'm surprised we're both still alive at this point. So what about you?"

"Um, well…" Loki hesitated. It might not be safe to share that information and he had already told the man too much. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Hey that's not fair. I told you my sob story."

"I think you should leave. Please."

The two men flinched when they heard a twig snap nearby. Fenrir's ears perked up, but for some reason he did not seem concerned. They waited for something to happen, then Tony screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. That same hand immediately moved up and covered his mouth to silence him.

"You idiot, are you trying to get us killed?" A flat voice said.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"My name is Phil."

"Phil?"

"Phil."

"Okay then, 'Phil,' how did you find us?"

"Amf ahn umf eh ohf of mah mauf?!" Phil lowered his hand and Tony wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Thank you!"

"The Norns visited me in a dream. They told me where to find you and that I needed to help you in your Quest."

"The Norns?" Loki whispered.

"The Norns!?" Tony exclaimed.

"How about you just not talk anymore? That way you're less likely to draw attention to yourself," Phil drawled.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how could you possibly help me?"

"Well for one, I know the way to Alfheim. And I know of a few ways that will keep you safe from being found by Tyr."

"Such as?"

"You cannot, under any circumstances, say His name."

"Whose name?"

"You mean you don't know? The King of Asgard," Tony replied. "It's taboo. If anyone says it, the Warrior in Black will kill them."

"The Warrior in Black?" Loki was beginning to think this was becoming more and more absurd by the minute.

"Yeah. Most Asgardian soldiers wear red and gold armor, but this guy wears all black, and his helmet completely covers his face. No one knows what he looks like. And it's said that his horse escaped from Hel. And it doesn't matter if you try to run. Once someone become his target, he'll track them until his blade is coated in their blood."

"Oh, how lovely. That makes me feel so much better." Loki then furrowed his brow when he remembered something. "The Norns said his name and nothing happened. I did too, now that I think about it."

"Nornheim is protected from any outside listeners," Phil said.

"Then why couldn't I just stay there?"

"Though the Norns are three very powerful beings, they cannot provide you with what you require. Only the Elves can."

"I am so lost. What the Hel are you guys talking about?"

"Not only is it too risky to speak of it here, but it is also none of your concern, Anthony Stark."

"Don't call me Anthony, my dad calls me that! I mean called."

"Well, seeing how you already know too much, I deeply regret saying that you have to come with us."

"Oh, how disappointing…"

"Indeed."

"Why should we trust you?" Loki asked.

"Fenrir trusts me, does he not?"

Loki had noticed that the wolf had been strangely calm ever since the newcomer arrived. And how did he know his name? He probably said it when he and Tony were speaking earlier, but could the man have been watching them that long?

"Where are we going?" Loki asked.

"You will be staying at an inn until further notice."

"But inns won't let me bring Fenrir."

"There may be one. Do you know the way to the White Horse Inn?"

"Who me?" Tony asked when he realized the question was directed towards him.

"Yes, you. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"What about you? Will you be staying with us?" Loki asked.

Even though he was still somewhat cautious of this man, he trusted him more than Tony. At least he wouldn't try to steal his shoes.

"I have other matters to attend to first, but I will meet you there as soon as I can. All that I ask is that you do not leave the inn. And remember, no matter what, do not utter His name."

"Okay." There was a rustling of leaves then everything fell silent. "Phil. Phil?"

"Seems like he's finally gone."

"But he could have helped us get out of here. He found us somehow." Loki sighed and rubbed his temple before crawling back to blindly roll up his bedroll.

"So…got a light?"

TBC

The "White Horse Inn" is based on "White Horse Tavern" which is an old bar in New York City. It has nothing to do with the Prancing Pony. That's such a dumb name, not gonna lie. And Tony's not asking him for a cigarette, he's asking if he has anything to...yeah, you get it.


	5. Part 1: Chapter 3

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Implied FrostIron yay.

Don't own The Avengers, because if I did we would get to see more of Thor parading around in Frigga's drapes. And I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I did Théoden would have killed Grima because that dude was fuckin' creepy as fuck.

Review: LoveOfPower

Okay, so there's a lot more dialogue in this chapter. Sorry if that annoys some people but you'll just have to deal. And new character appearances yay. This is where it starts to follow the Fellowship timeline (for the most part).

And yeah some more crazy shit and random plot twists, but who doesn't love those?

Music: Track 5 OST - The Black Rider 0:00-0:51 & Track 13 Disc 1 CR - Strider 0:00-2:05

Part 1: Chapter 3

With Tony's help, Loki was able to pack up the campsite in the dark. Fenrir hovered to make sure Tony didn't leave or hide anything in his clothes. Loki was having trouble tying the bedroll around Fenrir's belly without being able to see, so the wolf adjusted a few times in order to accommodate for the boy's wandering hands.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Are you about ready to go, dog whisperer?"

"I'd be careful. You have to ride on his back, too." Fenrir made a noise that sounded like a huff of annoyance.

"You're joking, right?"

"Fenrir is the only one who can see. It wouldn't be long before you lost your way."

"Fine. But if he bites me-"

"He won't bite you, I promise." Tony had to hold back a sigh of relief. "He might chew on your arm a bit, but a little nibbling never hurt anyone."

"That's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

Loki rubbed the back of Fenrir's neck in order to keep him calm and relaxed as Tony climbed up onto his back. As soon as he was certain the other male was secure, Loki climbed up and positioned himself in front of Tony.

"So where is this place?"

"Well first we head north from heeeeere!"

Loki knew that Fenrir hated when people pulled on his fur, he had found that out the hard way as a child, but when the wolf was running downhill and this fast, it was either risk getting a flesh wound or dying.

"Is Fenrir going the right way!?"

"Yes! Surprisingly!"

"What, you don't trust his sense of direction!?"

"He's a dog!"

"Wolf!"

"Whatever!"

Their hearts stopped for a second when Fenrir suddenly skidded to a halt. They were out of the woods, no pun intended, and on a dirt road covered with small pebbles and dead leaves. The wolf lifted his head and sniffed the air, looking in different directions.

"Remember Fenrir, we have to stay off the roads."

"Why?"

"The Norns told me to. I guess it's just safer for…me…" Loki replied, looking over his shoulder at the man behind him.

The man was a few years older than him, but Loki had already guessed that by the sound of his voice. He had thick, dark brown hair, and it looked like he had never run a comb through it in his life. His beard and mustache were much more taken care of, however. The slight tone of arrogance in his voice went well with him.

"You're not exactly what I expected. I figured 'Loki' to be a boy's name."

Oh yeah. It definitely fit.

"Wha-I am a boy!"

"Then what's with the long hair?"

"Come on, Fenrir. Did you find it yet?" Loki asked with a huff, pointedly ignoring Tony's comment about his long braided hair.

xXxXx

Fortunately for Loki, the wolf was able to bring them to the inn soon enough for it to be bearable. Both men got off the wolf's back and Loki rubbed behind Fenrir's ears.

"That was fast," Tony said.

"You can just go inside and wait or something. I will be there in a moment."

"Fine whatever."

After the other man left, Loki unfastened the bedroll from Fenrir's back and allowed the wolf to rest.

"I will be inside here. It won't be far. Will you watch our belongings?"

The wolf lied down in front of the bedroll and satchel, letting out a huff through his nose. Loki took that as a "yes," so he went through the doors. Tony was leaning against the wall, and when Loki entered, he pushed himself off and moved to stand next to him at the front desk.

"What do we have here? Late arrivals? Or should I say early?"

"We were told to come here by a man called 'Phil,' and he said he would meet us," Loki stated.

"Phil…oh, Phil Coulson!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Haven't seen him in six months."

"That's reassuring," Tony muttered, earning an elbow in the side.

"Okay…well, he also said you might allow me to keep my wolf here."

"Wolf? You have a wolf?"

"Yes. He has been my companion ever since I was a baby. Phil specifically sent us here because Fenrir would be allowed to stay."

"'Fenrir.' Why do I know that name? Oh yes. Really big wolf, gray fur."

"Yes," Loki replied, taken aback.

"I remember seeing him years ago, but he belonged to someone else. Prince of Jotunheim, er, Laufey. Yeah, Laufey. Ran away from home because he was mad at his parents about something. He and Phil nearly cleaned me out. Kids…"

'My father was here. And he knew Phil.'

"Why do you have him?"

"So can he stay or should we find another place?" Tony asked.

"No problem. He can sleep in the stables, he won't eat the horses," the innkeeper said dismissively. "He ate, right?"

"Yes, a few hours ago," Loki answered.

"Okay yeah, he won't eat the horses." Loki raised an eyebrow. "You just get him moved in and I'll find a room for you guys. One bed or two?"

"Two!" Both males shouted.

xXxXx

After Fenrir and Loki, because Tony had no belongings, were settled in, Loki and Tony sat at the bar and ordered some ale. Only Tony drank his, but Loki tried a couple sips before giving it to the other male.

"You don't want it?"

"I'm seventeen. I'm not old enough to drink."

"So? I had my first drink when I was…what's the date?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Around fourteen."

"You obviously have no morals."

"Probably not." Loki sighed, but it wasn't because of Tony's behavior. "Talk to me."

"I wonder what happened to Phil. He said he would be here."

"He said he had to take care of something, and we saw him like an hour ago. Give him more time."

"Phil? You mean Phil Coulson?" A female voice said from nearby.

"Does everybody know him?"

Loki and Tony looked to the right and saw a girl with dark hair and hazel eyes, and next to her was a man with light brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Darcy, and this is Clint."

"Damn it, Darc. Why do you never let me introduce myself?"

"Oops, I forgot."

"You'll make people think I'm co-dependent or something."

"You know Phil?" Loki asked.

"Oh yeah, we go way back," Darcy said.

"Not that far. I've known him longer than you have," Clint said.

"I don't think we're going to get anything useful out of these two," Tony whispered.

"Well, anyway. Who are you guys?"

"Tony."

"Loki."

"I like your earring, Loki," Darcy said.

Loki's eyes widened and his hand shot up to cover his left ear. The girl raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I need a refill over here!" Darcy shouted, slapping her palm on the bar.

"I think you've had enough," Clint said.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked to his left when he felt fingers jabbing him in the arm. He raised an eyebrow in reply because he was too tired to do anything else.

"There's a guy sitting in the corner over there and he's been staring at you ever since we sat down." Loki shifted on the stool to look but Tony stopped him, shaking his head. "Don't."

"If he's made aware that I know he's watching me, maybe he will stop."

"Or maybe you will make it worse."

"It's worth a shot. Besides, you're here to protect me."

"Hey wait a second. I never agreed to that."

Loki turned slightly and looked towards the corner that Tony had referred to and saw a man slightly hunched over in a chair. He was well-built and had blonde hair to his shoulders. His cloak was maroon, and his leather riding boots were black. But what really caught Loki's attention were the man's piercing blue eyes, which still hadn't moved at all from his face.

"Loki?"

"I know those eyes. I've seen them before."

"You know that guy?"

"No. I saw someone else's eyes…no, eye. When I was a baby."

"You're not making any sense. I think those two sips were a little too much for you to handle."

"He looks like Odin."

"Loki no!"

"Please tell me he did not just say what I think he said," Darcy hissed.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Loki cried, holding his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah, well whether you meant to or not, I highly doubt Tyr gives a damn," Clint said.

Before Loki had time to come up with any kind of reply, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled roughly away from the bar. The stool fell to the floor with a loud crack.

"Loki!" Tony shouted, pushing away from the bar.

"Let go of me! What the Hel do you think you're doing!?" Loki exclaimed, pulling back against the hand that was dragging him towards the staircase.

"Saving your life."

TBC

Sorry if I made Clint and Darcy OOC compared to their counterparts, but they are the drinking buddies in LOTR. I still think Merry and Pippin are gay for each other. And it's supposed to be "implied" or whatever that Clint and Darcy are a couple. Because they are. And now you know.


	6. Part 1: Chapter 4

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: More FrostIron more yay. And Thor's there too. Uh…yay.

Don't own The Avengers, because if I did Loki would have gotten to eat with the Avengers after the credits. And I don't own Lord of the Rings, because if I did Elrond would smile more. I have no idea.

Favorite Story: Klalista

Story Alert: Klalista

So in the movie (this is movie canon, sorry book fans), this is where the Nazgul attack the inn and then Aragorn and the Hobbits leave Bree to go to Rivendell. I changed some stuff obvs in order to make it work more with my story's plot, but I hope y'all still approve.

Music: Track 13 Disc 1 CR - Strider 2:06-2:33 & Track 14 Disc 1 CR - The Nazgul 0:00-4:08

Part 1: Chapter 4

A sharp pain thrummed through Loki's arm as he hit the floor. The room he had been taken to was small, its only furniture being four twin sized beds, a wooden table, and two chairs. At least it seemed small because of what little space there was to maneuver about. There were a few candles lit near the window, but it was short lived when the room's other occupant pinched the wicks between his thumb and index finger.

"Who are you? Ngh…and why…did you bring me here?" Loki asked as he slowly sat up, holding his injured shoulder.

"You don't honestly believe that you are safe down there with anyone while they are in such a drunken state," the tall blonde man said, whirling on the younger male and causing him to flinch back.

"I said it was an accident!"

"And you are a dead man without my help."

The sound of thumping outside became louder before the door opened and smacked against the wall.

"No one is dyin' tonight! Not on my watch, now let him go!" Tony yelled, holding his fists up.

Behind him, Clint and Darcy glared at the blonde. Clint was holding a wine bottle and Darcy had a bar stool.

"Well, I guess you aren't as useless as I had believed." Just after he said that, Darcy let out a groan, dropped the bar stool and fell forward onto the floor. "I stand corrected."

"Damn it, Darc," Clint groaned, rolling his eyes as he bent down and lifted his friend by hooking his arms under her armpits and dragging her towards the bed.

"Wait. We cannot stay here," the blonde man said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Clint asked, his hold on Darcy loosening slightly, causing the girl to slide along the floor.

"Leave everything to me."

xXxXx

The thunderous pounding of hooves approaching made Fenrir's ears perk up, then he became fully awake. He stood and pawed at the hay, unsure of what to do. Loki had not come for him, and he was still chained up, so he had nowhere to go. But he was worried more for his master than for himself. He knew who was coming. This man's, if he was a man, scent was one that Fenrir could recognize anywhere.

The innkeeper's smile, and all color, drained from his face when the front door crashed to the floor and a large black shape rushed past him, accompanied by other dark figures. Glass breaking and screams filled his ears, and all he could do was sink to the floor and shake like a dead leaf in the wind.

Metallic footsteps fell in unison on the wooden floor as four figures approached the four beds. Blades that were slightly dulled from use were lifted high in the air before swiftly being brought down upon the lumps in the beds. No sounds were heard in the room except for that of the blades piercing cotton, followed by the fluttering of feathers in the air. A deep guttural voice shrieked in an unknown language, and the four intruders left the room with animalistic snarls.

Across the road, three pairs of eyes shot open. Their owners sat up in the bed they were sharing and glanced towards the window warily. The only source of light in the room was a faint blue glow from a fourth person sitting on the bed, slightly hunched over.

"You should sleep, young ones," a voice by the window said.

"I am worried about Fenrir."

"Your wolf is fine. They did not come for him, so he will not be harmed," the man said, not moving his gaze from the window.

"I still want to make sure he's alright."

"When we leave in the morning, we'll let him out. Until then, you need to rest."

"How are we supposed to sleep after that?" Tony asked, gesturing to the window. "What were those, anyway? Cuz they sure as Hel were not human."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on forever. The man looked at Tony with his calculating blue eyes before turning his attention back to the window.

"He was a god once. The Aesir God of War. And those dark-clad men with him were his best generals. But one day he approached his King and told him that he disagreed with his idea of invading Jotunheim. There was no real reason for it except that the King wanted to conquer another race.

"The All-Father was not pleased with Tyr's disobedience, so he placed a curse on him and his soldiers, forcing them into submission. It turned them into monsters, but it made them stronger, and that was enough for the King. Just as long as Tyr remained his pet."

"That's scary," Darcy said as a shudder went down her spine.

"Is it true what people say about his horse escaping from Hel?" Tony asked.

"Of course not. His horse, and the others, changed with them," the blonde answered, frowning at Tony.

"How do you know all of this?" Clint asked.

"You all need to rest. We leave at dawn and we will not stop until nightfall. That means you too," he said, looking at Loki.

The three under the covers begrudgingly lied down and closed their eyes, adjusting to get comfortable. Loki scooted a little bit before curling up on his side at the foot of the bed. He started when a cloth of some kind was placed over his body, and when he looked he saw that it was the blonde man's cloak. He was about to thank him, but the man had already returned to his perch and was looking out the window. Loki would thank him in the morning.

xXxXx

Loki felt like he had gotten hardly any sleep before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He winced because it was the arm that he had landed on when he hit the floor, so he instinctively swatted at the hand.

"Cut it out, that hurts." His voice was slightly raspy, and he didn't like the way it sounded.

"We need to leave soon."

Loki let out a throaty sigh and slowly sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and looked to his right where he saw that his companions were just as groggy as he was. He looked towards the window at the orange sky and the tiny sliver of sunlight beginning to peak over the horizon.

"Come on, get up. You wanted to see your wolf, didn't you?"

Loki glared at the man for daring to blackmail him. In a sense.

"Hey, you don't need to go…blackmailing him, or something. Can't you see he's tired? We all are!" Tony said, flailing his arms. Loki turned and looked at the brunette with wide eyes, his mouth open slightly. "What?" Tony asked with a pointed frown.

"If I was 'blackmailing' him, I would have a knife to his throat," the blonde man said.

"Not necessarily."

"Enough stalling. We've wasted enough time with this petty argument. You two go get the wolf and the rest of us will meet you downstairs."

"What about my belongings?" Loki asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"We will take care of everything. Now go."

'They'd better not steal anything…'

"Just don't steal anything. That's my job."

Loki tried really hard not to shudder. He also refused to believe that Tony was reading his mind.

xXxXx

When the two men got downstairs, they immediately froze upon seeing the damage inflicted upon the bar and main lobby. The only solid piece of furniture that remained was the bar itself, and even then it had chips of wood missing from it. There were people around the room gathering broken legs of tables, chairs, and stools together and sweeping up broken glass. The innkeeper was hunched over at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I've seen some bar brawls that ended badly, started one or two of them myself, but none have ever been like this," Tony said in a whisper.

Tony and Loki spared one last look at the bar before approaching the desk. As if sensing their presence, a couple people glanced up from their work. Their eyes narrowed in on Loki and they looked at him with icy glares that could freeze a Fire Giant. Loki flinched back slightly, and he didn't even protest when he felt Tony lead him towards the front desk. When they reached their destination, Tony looked back at his companion and winked at him reassuringly.

"Morning, good man," Tony said, slapping his palm on the wooden surface. "My friend and I-"

"You! Out of my inn!" The man shouted, pointing at Loki, who shrunk back.

"Sir, I still need to get Fen-"

"Just take your wolf and go! And if I ever see you near here again-"

"Key," Tony interjected, holding his hand out.

As soon as the metal object was in his possession, Tony pulled Loki out the door by his good arm. When they entered the barn, Fenrir stood up abruptly and observed Tony suspiciously, but once he was free of his bonds, he knew he could relax. The wolf immediately walked over to Loki and bumped his leg, but the boy didn't react. He was frozen in place and staring at the floor. He was jarred slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a thumb kneading the muscle there.

"You okay?"

"All of that damage in there happened because of me. Because I screwed up."

"It's okay. We all make mistakes."

"Not like this."

"Loki, you aren't the first to do this. How do you think people figured out about the taboo rule?" Loki's eyes lowered and he said nothing. "Come on. We should go before 'Grumpy' comes looking for us."

Loki merely nodded and put a hand on the back of Fenrir's neck and guided him out of the barn. As soon as they reached the front of the inn, they saw the other three standing outside waiting for them, just as promised. When they first saw Fenrir, Clint and Darcy's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"He's yours?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, he's mine."

"Cool."

"Stay here. I need to get my horse, and then we can leave," the blonde said curtly.

Without waiting for a reply, the man left. Darcy looked at Clint and shrugged. Until he came back, the four of them had nothing to do but stand around. Loki took this time to secure his bedroll around Fenrir's belly. It wasn't long before the sound of hooves clopping on the cobblestones reached their ears. The blonde had at his side a large dark brown, almost black horse with brown eyes. She bore the weight of his few possessions.

"We have no time to waste."

"I call dibs on the horse!" Darcy said, raising her hand.

"You are not riding my horse."

"Idiot," Clint said, elbowing the girl in the ribs.

xXxXx

The group had barely left the village and was now walking through a vast landscape of grassy hills, with the occasional large shrub or boulder. For the most part, things had been going rather smoothly, until…

"I'm hungry! When's breakfast?" Darcy whined.

"You should have eaten back at the inn," the still-nameless stranger said.

"I wasn't hungry then."

"We don't stop until nightfall."

"So no lunch either? Or mid-afternoon snack?" The girl retorted, planting her hands on her hips. "And let me guess, you're going to deprive me of my midnight snack, too."

Darcy scoffed and crossed her arms as the man ignored her and continued to walk until he disappeared behind a shrub. She tilted her head slightly to the side when Clint addressed her.

"He is unfamiliar with our customs, Darc. Do not be so hard on him."

"Tch. What a butt hole-ow!"

Darcy's hands covered her head when she felt something hit her from above. She watched as Clint bent down and picked up an apple from the ground. He threw his hands in front of him as another apple flew directly at his face.

"It's like he's trying to harm us on purpose," Clint said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"You have crappy aim!"

"You're welcome! Now pick up the pace!"

TBC

Oh God I can hear the Huntsman's voice whenever Thor talks. I am not okay with this. Well, maybe a little bit.


	7. Part 1: Chapter 5

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Obidiah's a lying douche and Loki has feels. And more FrostIron.

Don't own The Avengers or Lord of the Rings. I got tired of making up reasons.

Favorite Story: asumis, Kibates, Sayuki09, Shara Raizel, sheworeboots

Story Alert: littlemandie, marianne, Shadowtiger0502, sheworeboots, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep 

Review: GhostNappa99, Shara Raizel, sheworeboots

Hey I'm not dead! Just writing other stories. And life's biting me in the ass. I saw _The Hobbit _today and I just felt like working on this again. Anyway, updates will be random, so don't expect weekly stuff or anything. Read my other fics if you get bored. If you already have, read them again.

Music: Track 4 OST - The Treason Of Isengard 2:00-4:00; Track 14 Disc 1 CR - The Nazgul 4:09-4:37, 5:12-5:53 (but you can listen to Viggo's singing if you want) ; Track 1 Disc 2 CR - Weathertop

Part 1: Chapter 5

As he drew nearer to the fortress, Phil began to relax his posture, only to loosen the tense muscles. A figure in white approached him from the front steps, and when they were at a small enough distance apart, Phil dismounted his horse.

"Obidiah, my old friend."

"Could it _really_ be Phillip Coulson standing at my doorstep? It has been such a long time since I last saw him," the man drawled. Phil shook his head but didn't respond. "Well now, what counsel do you seek of me?" Obidiah asked as he motioned for Phil to follow him inside.

"It involves the Tesseract."

"The Tesseract? The Tesseract vanished nearly two decades ago when Laufey was killed. And yet you say that it has turned up again?"

The heavy stone doors slammed shut behind the two men, and Phil remained silent for a few moments as he waited for the echo to die down before speaking again.

"It was never gone. The Tesseract was entrusted to someone else by Laufey before his death."

"Why would it reveal itself now?"

"It is to be used against the All-Father's weapon, Gungnir. The Tesseract is the only possible chance of victory."

They entered a room that was faintly lit and cluttered with piles of parchments. The chairs and desk were barely visible because of all the study materials. Phil picked up papers from one of the chairs and set them on the floor before sitting down, while Obidiah claimed the seat at the desk near the window.

"Hmm…the All-Father must know of this, somehow, because he has begun building up his armies. Whoever this person is, they stand no chance," Obidiah murmured, crooking a finger under his chin.

"You are already giving up when you have not even spared the bearer a thought." When Obidiah didn't respond, Phil narrowed his eyes. "It's something else, isn't it?"

Obidiah jerked his head towards the other male and lowered his hand slowly, staring at him with a calculating expression. He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the table and turned his body slightly towards Phil, his frame taking on a challenging posture.

"I think of it differently than you, Phillip. No matter how strong you may believe this person to be, they will never be able to defeat the All-Father, let alone his armies. In the end, it all comes down to survival. Resist the All-Father and you _won't_ survive."

"You are siding with the enemy, Obidiah? Because you want to _live_?" Phil exclaimed, rising from his seat. "What happened to make you abandon your philosophy of always fighting for the common good?"

"I fight for the strong. And a seventeen year old _boy_ is not worthy of my loyalty."

Phil had never mentioned anything about the person's age or gender, so Obidiah must have known about Loki all along. He was in danger now more than ever, and Phil needed to get to him before anyone else found him first. Before he had a chance to leave, the door slammed in his face, and he turned around to see Obidiah with one of his hands raised.

"He can't be saved. Even if I were to let you out of here alive," Obidiah said before curling his fingers. Phil collapsed to his knees and clawed at his neck, which was constricting. He heaved a raspy cough and blood splattered on the black marble floor. "He should have listened to your advice, because Tyr is thirsting for his blood."

Phil raised his hand as if he was reaching for something, then pulled his arm back. Obidiah's feet slipped out from under him, releasing his hold around Phil's throat. Using the wall to lean against, Phil pushed himself up until he was standing on shaky legs. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve and spit some that still remained onto the floor.

Phil held his arm up and flexed his hand, sending Obidiah crashing into the desk where he had been sitting moments earlier. But no sooner had he landed, the man was rising and Phil found himself pressed against the wall, the rough edges digging into his back.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Phillip. You know full well that if you continue on this path, you will only meet your own death. Join me in serving the All-Father. It's the right choice."

"No. It's not the right choice," Phil seethed before he was pushed up the wall a few inches. It felt like there may be cuts left behind on the skin. "It's the easy choice. But then again, when have I ever been known to go the easy route?" A few more inches.

"Well, it seems this can no longer be avoided. Friend."

Obidiah closed the distance until he was standing beneath Phil, who was sliding up the wall. Blood dripped from his palms where his fingernails had dug into the skin. Obidiah suddenly lowered his hand and Phil dropped to the floor with a loud smack. He barely had enough time to lift his head before several of the tiles seemingly vanished and his vision was filled with pitch darkness.

xXxXx

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry."

"Fear not, Darcy Lewis, we have arrived."

A chorus of sighs and bags hitting the ground filled the canyon. Loki combed soothingly through Fenrir's fur when the wolf all but collapsed. His eyes widened when the handle of a sword filled his vision.

"These are for you," their guide said, handing a sword to each of them. "I'm going to survey the area. Don't leave from this spot."

"Yeah right, like where would we go?" Darcy said after he was gone. "And does he really expect me to use this thing?" She asked, twirling it around.

"Darc, you complain too much," Clint deadpanned. "And watch it with that!"

"Let's set up camp, alright?" Loki asked.

After they had set out their beds, Tony "borrowing" from the blonde man, who still had yet to return, Loki immediately got in his bedroll and curled up next to Fenrir. He had not been asleep for very long before he felt heat against his back and the aroma of smoke filled his nostrils. As he had feared, his companions were cooking something over a small flame. And worse than that, they were giving away their location.

"What are you idiots doing?!"

"We're hungry," Darcy replied with a shrug.

"Put that out or you'll get us all killed!"

"What're you talkin' about? They're probably way behi-" The same roar from earlier echoed throughout the canyon, cutting off her statement.

"Well damn," Clint muttered.

"Aww," Darcy whined as Tony scooped handfuls of dirt and rocks onto the fire and stomped on the embers.

"We need to find a place to hide," Tony said as he gathered up his borrowed bed roll and tossed it into some shrubs.

The others followed his example and concealed their belongings as best as they could. Loki looked down at Fenrir, who was bumping his legs and pushing him slightly.

"Fenrir seems to have an idea of where we should go."

"You expect us to follow your pooch's instincts?" Tony asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"He got us to the inn, didn't he?" Tony threw up his hands in surrender. "Which way is it, Fenrir?"

xXxXx

The wolf led them up the hill through an archway, which led down to what looked like a small courtyard. They were surrounded on all four sides by crumbling stone walls, and the only way out was the opening they came through.

"_This _is your brilliant plan? We're trapped in here! Nice going, Fido!" Tony shouted.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I mean, there are five of them and five of us. We were given weapons to defend ourselves, so if we each take one on, we should be okay."

"Yeah, but they can't die!" Loki was silent for a moment.

"Then that could pose a bit of a problem."

"Where's Asshole when we need him?" Darcy grumbled.

"Fenrir probably thought this would be a good location because Tyr and his men wouldn't be able to escape either. And since we're more agile, we would have an advantage." Tony looked at Loki incredulously. "Okay fine, I don't understand his thought process. I'm tired."

The wolf in question snarled and snapped his jaws when a dark shape stepped through the archway. As the others followed, Tony, Clint and Darcy unsheathed their swords. A hissing sound emitted from outside, but Loki could hear a faint growl underneath.

"_**Kill the others. The boy is mine."**_

"Loki, what are you doing?! Draw your sword!" Tony shouted.

Loki knew that he wouldn't be able to lift a sword with his injured shoulder. It took a moment, but he was able to remember the spell for controlling fire. He literally thanked the Norns for giving him those books about magic as he muttered the incantation under his breath and a pale green flame formed in his palm. He brought his arm back, then thrust it forward and a fireball hit Darcy's opponent in the chest. The girl looked just as surprised as him.

"Cool," Darcy muttered.

Loki glanced to where Fenrir appeared to be trying to rip off one of the creature's arms, so he decided to leave that one alone. Fenrir could use a new chew toy. He thought he could hear Tony yelling at him, but he couldn't make out what the other male was saying. Loki didn't get the chance to prepare another spell because a hand gripped his arm and twisted it back, dislocating his other shoulder. He was then shoved against the stone wall before he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest.

He cried out as Tyr pushed his sword deeper into his flesh, twisting the blade ever so slightly. Something behind him caught his attention, then Tyr yanked the blade out of Loki's chest and left him as he slumped to the ground. Almost immediately, Tony was at his side, setting him upright and wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You stay with me, Loki. Don't close your eyes, okay?" Loki nodded before his eyelids slid shut. Tony smacked him on the cheek. "I said _don't _close 'em. I wasn't using reverse psychology, now open up."

"Move," a gruff voice said.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed as he was shoved to the side by the blonde man. "I was tryin' to help!"

"And where have _you _been? We needed you!" Darcy shouted as she watched him lift Loki into his arms and walk towards the archway.

"Now is not the time to argue. I must get him to Alfheim for treatment."

"He's kidding, right? Loki's gonna bleed to death before he even gets there," Clint said.

"No he's not!" Tony shouted. "Loki's going to make it. He has to."

"If you say so," Clint replied with a shrug.

"Let's just get our stuff together and try to figure out what to do next. Maybe he'll send someone to come get us."

The group jumped when a figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere and pointed her sword at the blonde man's throat.

TBC

Cliffhangers ftw!

No, they were not Force choking each other, that's dumb. I just thought it would be kinda weird if Phil and Obidiah had pimp canes, so I figured having actual magic that they can draw from within themselves was better. It's my story I do what I want. And he's not wearing a dress like Saruman does. I can't even imagine Jeff Bridges in a dress, nor do I want to.

I gotta admit it though, I was excited when I first heard Christopher Lee's voice today. Actually, I was happy to see all of the old characters. OH MY GOD I WANT PART 2 BECAUSE BENEDICT. -foams-


	8. Part 1: Chapter 6

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Loki has more feels. And Elves.

Don't own The Avengers or Lord of the Rings. I got tired of making up reasons.

Story Alert: Michi-chan2

Music: Track 8 OST - Flight To The Ford & Track 9 OST - Many Meetings 0:00-2:03

Part 1: Chapter 6

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" The woman asked in a mocking tone.

"Ranger! He's a Ranger!" Clint hissed.

"I have been looking for you for _two days_," she said, slightly irritated, before sheathing her sword. "Tyr and four of his men are following you. I have not seen the other four." She added the last part in a whisper so only the man could hear her.

"_**Stay with them. I'll send horses," **_the blonde said, looking at her intensely.

"_**I will take him. I've always been the faster rider."**_

"_**The road is too dangerous."**_

"What are they saying?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know. They're speaking Elvish," Clint replied.

"_**If I can get across the river, he will be under my brother's protection." **_The blonde seemed thoughtful of this. "I am not afraid of Tyr or his horsemen."

"Sif. Ride hard, and don't look back." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Those things are still out there!" Tony shouted when he saw the woman lift Loki up onto her white horse's back. "Five of 'em!"

"Five to one? That's child's play," she deadpanned before snapping the reins. She didn't want to tell him that there were actually nine.

"Now what?" Darcy asked once the horse was nearly out of sight.

"Sort through your possessions. Only bring whatever is absolutely necessary. Everything else will be burnt so we cannot be tracked as easily." Before anyone could protest, he turned to Tony. "Because you have nothing, you will be in charge of Loki's belongings."

After burning their nonessentials, it was decided that Darcy would ride with the blonde, and Tony and Clint would ride on Fenrir's back. Even though Fenrir was still cautious of him, Tony was the only one he _somewhat_ trusted.

xXxXx

Clouds of dust were flung with every hoof fall created by the Elf and her pursuers. As the thunderous noise grew louder, Sif glanced over her shoulder and saw that the number of horsemen had increased.

"Well, that accounts for all nine," she said flatly.

She entered a wooded area and whispered words of encouragement into her horse's ear, giving her the strength to run faster. They weaved between the trees, and she cringed when a branch cut her across the face.

"Loki, stay with me! We are almost there!" She yelled when the body in her arms began to feel heavier, despite the fact that it was losing blood. "Once we cross the river, we will be in Alfheim."

At one point, Tyr rode up until he was next to her and he reached out his hand towards Loki. Sif would have drawn her sword and cut off the limb, if she had a third arm. All she could do was urge her mare forward and avoid losing Loki to the monster.

When the river was in her sight, she continued on until she was halfway across before turning to face Tyr and his men. They appeared to not like water because they halted at the shoreline. In order for this spell to really work, she needed them closer. She reached down and drew her sword, pointing it towards them as a challenge.

"You want him, Tyr? Enter my brother's lands and take him from my cold dead fingers."

As she had hoped, the nine horsemen urged their steeds into the river and she slowly eased hers backward. Uttering an Elvish spell, she pulled Loki closer just to make certain he was still there. She repeated the incantation again and again and again until a large tidal wave, drawn by what appeared to be horses made from the water, completely consumed the horsemen. When Loki slumped forward, the Elf sheathed her sword then tugged on the reins and set her horse at a quick gallop.

"Damn. Don't you even _think_ about dying, Loki."

xXxXx

When Loki opened his eyes, he was in a room he'd seen many times before in his dreams. And inside this room with him was a man who was just as familiar.

"Hello, Father."

Loki was somewhat shocked to hear his normal voice, because every other time he'd dreamt of his father he was an infant. He looked down at himself to see if he still retained the wound inflicted by Tyr, only to see that the flesh of his arms was blue with strange raised markings on it.

"Come closer, Loki. Let me get a good look at you."

Loki approached his father and remained still as the man cupped his face in his large hands. His head was turned this way and that, and Loki swallowed at the expression of adoration on Laufey's face.

"The last time I saw you, you could barely open your eyes, and now you're a young man. And you've grown your hair out." A choked sob ripped from Loki's throat and he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I could not be there for you when you were younger."

"It's okay. Really," Loki replied as he reached up and wrapped his fingers around one of his father's wrists. "I…I need to know. Am I dead?"

"No. You have merely lost consciousness."

"Then Tyr and his riders are still going to come after me."

"Yes. But as long as you are under the protection of Heimdall, he cannot harm you." Loki nodded, but still seemed a bit confused. He had no idea who or what "Heimdall" was. "You need to wake up, Loki."

"What? But I don't want to leave yet! I just got here!"

"You cannot remain in a dream forever. Nothing good ever comes from it."

"But I finally got to meet you…"

"I am not going anywhere, so long as you wish for me to stay." Loki nodded and uncurled his fingers. "Now, open your eyes."

xXxXx

Loki's eyelids were heavy when he tried to open them, and he found that he immediately wanted to close them again due to the brightness of…wherever he was. He noticed that he was lying on something soft and just the atmosphere itself enveloped him in comfort.

"Welcome to the world of the living. You gave us all quite a scare." He knew that voice. Somewhat.

"Phil? What happened? Why didn't you meet us?"

"It's nice to see you, too." Loki blushed. "I was delayed. It happens to the best of us. What matters is I'm here now and you're not dead."

"I dreamt about my father."

"He's quite the character, isn't he?"

"How did you two know-?" A shuffling on the mattress made Loki look at the foot of the bed where Fenrir was curled into a ball.

"He refused to leave your side. Or should I say 'feet'?"

"Ah. Welcome back, Loki," a deep voice said.

Loki looked to his right where a large dark-skinned Elf with gold eyes had walked up to stand next to Phil.

"This is Heimdall, Lord of Alfheim," Phil explained. "He's the one who mended your wounds."

With curiosity, Loki rolled both of his shoulders and found that they were no longer in any pain. He then reached up and pressed at his stab wound before wincing.

"That one will need some more time to heal." Loki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"We shall let you rest now. Come, Phillip. We have much to discuss."

Loki waited for both men to leave before sitting fully up. Fenrir cracked one eye open and followed every movement he made.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone," Loki whispered, bringing a finger up to his lips. The wolf's eye slid shut again as if nothing happened.

Loki slowly got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony, inhaling the aroma of the flowers and fruit trees that were scattered around the estate. A mild breeze blew past him and he had to set his braid over his shoulder to keep it from flapping everywhere. He heard voices below and saw his three traveling companions in some sort of courtyard. Clint and Darcy were arguing again and Tony was trying to ignore them.

"Tony!"

The brunette looked up, slightly perturbed that someone was yelling at him. Then his eyes widened and he disappeared from view. Loki furrowed his brow, wondering if he had upset him, then jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Tony, that kind of hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Loki said with a chuckle. He raised an eyebrow when Tony tangled his fingers in his hair and pressed their foreheads together. "Tony?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay, it didn't hurt that bad."

"I'm not talking about the hug, I'm talking about you nearly getting killed."

"What?" Loki remarked, pulling away from the other male. "Tony, you messed up my hair. Now I have to re-braid it."

"I screwed up, and you ended up getting hurt."

"Screwed up? What are you talking about?" Loki asked as he unwound his braid.

"I'm supposed to protect you, remember?"

"Oh. I was kidding when I said that."

"Well, I decided that I wanna do it. We had to meet for a reason, and I don't think it has anything to do with stealing your shoes."

"Okay Tony…if you say so."

"Oh my gosh, Loki, you have such pretty hair. Jealous!"

"Um. Thanks, Darcy."

"Can I touch it?"

"I guess."

"Darc, can you _not _be weird for, like, five seconds?" Clint deadpanned.

"Don't tell me what to do," Darcy said as she halted in her petting of Loki's wavy hair.

"So how long was I unconscious?"

"Nearly a week," Tony answered.

"Oh. No wonder I'm so hungry."

"Let's go downstairs and I'll see if I can bring you something."

TBC

ALL THE FROSTIRON! Fenrir and Loki are total bros. Since they don't all know each other as well as the four Hobbits in LOTR, I couldn't exactly write a hug fest like in the movie. And instead of Bilbo hugs it was Laufey angst. Not gonna lie, I cried while I was writing the scene between Loki and Laufey. DAMN LOKI AND HIS FEELS.


	9. Part 1: Chapter 7

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: FrostIron angst. And Clint/Darcy bicker like a married couple. Other stuff too. Don't own The Avengers or Lord of the Rings. I got tired of making up reasons.

Music: Track 9 OST - Many Meetings 2:03-3:05; Track 10 OST - The

Council Of Elrond

Favorite Story: Apathetic Sympathy

Story Alert: Danna Noble, Lusiek

Review: Shara Raizel

Part 1: Chapter 7

"So Obidiah has betrayed us," Heimdall murmured.

"He allied himself with the enemy a long time ago, it seems," Phil replied with a sigh.

"When Loki fully recovers, he must go." Phil jerked his head towards the Elf. Heimdall instantly noticed the intense look of worry on his friend's face. "The All-Father's eye is turned on Alfheim. The Tesseract cannot stay here. And I cannot protect Loki from Tyr forever."

"I know. I just wish we had more time. And allies..."

Phil's eyebrows furrowed when a man rode in on a horse, looking at his surroundings. He had thick blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a navy blue outfit and had a large shield strapped to his back. He was soon followed by an Elf with olive skin, black hair in a high ponytail, and wore dark clothing with a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over his shoulder. A dwarf with thick red hair and a red beard wielding an axe was the last to follow. Phil was about to ask who all these people were, but Heimdall was already gone.

xXxXx

"Darcy, would you like to braid my hair while I eat?"

"Yaaaaaaaayy," Darcy said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You shouldn't encourage her."

"Shut up, Clint," Darcy hissed before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what has been going on in the past few days?" Loki asked before putting some kind of pastry in his mouth.

"Well, Phil's back. But you already know that. We haven't really seen much of Asshole since we got here," Clint replied.

"What happened to Tyr? I know he's been…'incapacitated,' but-"

"He's what? You need to stop using such big words," Darcy mumbled.

"Basically he's temporarily Missing In Action."

"Ooooooh…I still don't get it."

"It must have been that Elf girl," Tony mused.

"What Elf girl?" Loki asked.

"She showed up and brought you here on her horse. She and Asshole seemed to know each other." Tony's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, how did you know about that? You were unconscious and bleeding to death."

"My father told me. In a dream."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're weird," Darcy said. "There. Finished."

"So Phil's back, Tyr's 'dead', and you haven't seen Asshole. What else has happened?"

"Well, Tony is _totally_ pining over you." Said male sputtered.

"What the Hel, Darcy?! I am not!"

"Oh _puhlease_, Tony. Don't deny it, you'll hurt Loki's feelings."

"Um, no I'm fine. Really."

"He was all mopey and sad and blaming himself for your injuries."

"Oh. Well, he's already told me about that," Loki said dismissively.

"Yeah, but did he tell you that he was at your bedside nearly the entire six days? He finally left when Phil told Fenrir to chase him off."

"No. He failed to mention that. Seriously, that's a little harsh on Phil's part. I'm really sorry about Fen-" Loki's statement was cut off when he saw that the person he was talking to was walking away at a quick pace. "Tony!" Loki shouted as he got up and followed him as fast as he could without exerting himself.

"Idiot," Clint hissed, elbowing Darcy in the ribs.

"Tony! Tony, please wait!" Loki was panting by now. "I can't…keep up with you!"

Loki heaved a sigh of relief when the other male stopped, but he didn't turn around to face him. Once he reached him, Loki bunched the material of Tony's shirt in his hands to keep himself steady as he tried to even out his breathing. He then snaked his arms under Tony's and wrapped them around his middle.

"I don't know whether or not Darcy was telling the truth. But no matter how you feel or don't feel about me, I will never judge you. So will you stay with me?"

Loki's heart sank when Tony pried his arms away from his body. But then he felt fingers entwine with his own and a smile spread across his features.

"Until the end."

xXxXx

Blue eyes stared blankly at the painting in front of him. It was one of the most well-known stories regarding the All-Father's conquests. The siege of Jotunheim and the murder of Laufey. The part that not many people knew was Laufey sending the Tesseract with his son into

hiding, moments before his death.

_**"I hate this painting,"**_ the blonde said.

"_**Then why do you keep coming here to look at it?"**_ The dark-haired Elf girl asked. The cut on her cheek had healed by now.

_**"As a reminder of who I am."**_

_**"The theme is portraying Laufey's bravery, which is why the Tesseract is not in Asgard. Yet you see only bloodshed."**_

"Sif, I cannot liberate myself from this. All that he has done."

"You are not your father, despite what you may think. If you really want to restore honor to your family's name, help Loki. He is barely a young man and he has to face your father alone."

"I had already planned on doing so."

"Really? Are you _certain?_"

The blonde heaved a sigh and turned slightly when the Elf was a couple feet away from him. He held out his hands and she placed her own on top.

_**"Why is it that whenever you speak to me, it sounds as if you are giving me a lecture?"**_

_** "Hmm…well, perhaps it is intentional." **_When he stroked his thumbs in circles over the tops of her hands, her brow furrowed. _**"You are concerned about how he will take the news."**_

_** "I worry that he will lose all trust in me, learning that I am the son of the man he must kill. Or he may become fearful of me."**_

__"You have been severed from Asgard. You are not a threat to him, and he needs to be convinced of this, or he will fail."

xXxXx

Tony and Loki had moved and were now sitting under a plum tree. Tony was talking about his dad, more like complaining, and Loki was telling all he really knew about his own father, which was next to nothing.

"Well, to say you were difficult to find would be an understatement, son of Laufey." Loki blinked in confusion at the dark man. "We cannot begin the Council meeting without you."

"What Council meeting?"

"You are not invited, Anthony Stark," Heimdall replied.

"Don't call me Anthony…"

"Am I supposed to go there now?" Loki asked.

"Preferably."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you later, Tony," Loki mumbled as he stood up and brushed off his pants. "Try not to kill Darcy while I'm gone."

"Can't make any promises," Tony said with a wink.

Loki rolled his eyes then nodded at Heimdall, who led him towards a section of the main estate that he still had yet to see.

xXxXx

They entered a small area where some chairs were placed in a semi-circle around some sort of pedestal with nothing upon it. Phil was there, as well as the blonde man who had traveled with them. There were a couple Elves whom Loki assumed to be Heimdall's advisors, but the others he didn't recognize.

"First, I would like to welcome our honored guests to Alfheim. Hogun of the Mountain Elves. Volstagg, son of the infamous craftsman Ivaldi. And Steven Rogers, Captain of the Western Kingdom's Army.

"I bring you all together for one purpose, and one purpose only: to take back our world. And the only way to do that is seated right there."

"A boy? You expect us to believe that a _child_ will save us?" Steven asked.

"Loki, if you would present the Tesseract," Heimdall said, gesturing to the empty pedestal.

Loki looked to his left at Phil, who nodded. He then got up from his chair and approached the pedestal before removing his earring. There was a lot of whispering and murmuring among the group.

"I don't know how to make it bigger. The Norns never taught me."

"No matter. I shall do it." Loki was hesitant in giving it to the other male, but he had healed him, so he must be trustworthy. Loki placed the Tesseract in Heimdall's open palm before slowly retracting his hand. "I'll tell you later," Heimdall whispered, earning a chuckle.

While Loki returned to his seat, Heimdall removed the Tesseract from its setting before handing the jewelry piece back to Loki. He placed the cube on the pedestal and held his hand over it, then a moment later it slowly grew in size, earning gasps throughout the group.

"So it is true then," Steven murmured. "The rumor that the Tesseract never disappeared."

"As you all can see, the Tesseract was not lost," Heimdall said.

"No. Instead, the most powerful weapon in the world was in the possession of a _boy_. As a piece of_ jewelry_. It could have been used in battle against the All-Father and his armies."

"No, Captain. The Tesseract need only be used against the All-Father. If the King falls, the Empire collapses with him," the still-nameless blonde said.

"And what would a _Ranger_ know of battle tactics?"

"That is no Ranger," the foreign Elf interjected, rising to his feet. "He is Thor, Aesir God of Thunder, and heir to the throne of Asgard. You'd do best to remember that."

"Thor? The All-Father's son?" Steven asked with a sneer.

_**"Sit down, Hogun,"**_ Thor said quietly, and the Elf immediately did so, still glaring at Steven.

Loki turned his gaze to the floor and turned the earring setting around in his hands nervously. This whole time he had been traveling with the son of his archenemy and he didn't even know it.

"The Tesseract had been decreased in size by the Norns so it would be hidden from view until Loki was of age," Phil said.

"The Norns?" Steve asked, not sounding convinced.

"They raised me as a child," Loki commented.

"This is getting more absurd by the second."

"I have a pet wolf if that makes you feel any better." Loki was beginning to enjoy seeing this man flustered. "He's curled up on my bed. Well, that's where I left him…"

"So how is this cube supposed to defeat the All-Father?" Volstagg asked.

"A staff is to be forged, then it will be inserted into the tip. That way Loki will be able to face Gungnir on even ground," Heimdall explained.

"Gungnir? Gungnir cannot be stopped. It was crafted by dwarves after all!"

"Oh, you think your creations are so great? What about Mjolnir? Thor couldn't even lift it when you first gave it to him, and it took centuries for him to be able to use its powers! And what happened to the handle?"

"Hogun, could you please not talk about that?" Thor asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, and I suppose an _Elf_ can do better?"

"Do they always fight?" Loki whispered.

"Dwarves and Elves have never really gotten along very well," Phil deadpanned.

"I hope they aren't traveling with us, because that would make things difficult."

"Why do you think they are here?"

"Oh no…Steven too?"

"Steven too."

"Oh no…"

TBC

I know Hogun seems kind of OOC, despite the fact he's supposed to be Legolas. We'll just pretend that he and Thor met as kids and became best friends 5eva and he can get all bitchy and defensive whenever someone insults Thor. Okay? Okay. Steeeebe is a total asshole, but he's supposed to be Boromir. His shield made me do it, okay? Oh, and Ivaldi's like this famous dwarf craftsman guy who has a bunch of kids with different lady dwarves, and one of said kids is Brokkr. We'll just pretend that Volstagg is one of the half-siblings or something okay.

And unlike in the movie where there are like four people from each race that show up, I just wanted to have one person. And they're supposed to be, like, "important" or some shit.

ALSO! If you're an OST fanatic like I am and you pay attention to detail like I do, you would know that Enya's portion of the track is Aragorn & Arwen's love theme. In this chapter, I specifically time it so that it's playing during interactions between not only Thor & Sif, but also Tony & Loki. Trololol.


	10. Part 1: Chapter 8

Pairing: Tony/Loki, Thor/Sif, Clint/Darcy

Rating: M

Word Count: Don't know and don't care

Summary: While his palace is under siege by Odin and his army, King Laufey sends his infant son away with a powerful and much sought-after weapon. His hope is that when he is old enough, the boy will be able to wield it and defeat Odin to save not only Jotunheim, but as well as the other realms that have fallen to the tyrant's rule.

Warnings: Coulson feels

Don't own The Avengers or Lord of the Rings. I got tired of making up reasons.

Favorite Author: Wanderingidealism

Favorite Story: Wanderingidealism

Story Alert: Wanderingidealism

Music: Track 9 Disc 2 CR - Gilraen's Memorial 0:00-3:45

Part 1: Chapter 8

After the meeting, Heimdall pulled Loki aside in order to teach him how to alter the size of the Tesseract. He explained that the spell was in the Ancient Tongue, which went out of use after Ymir's death. Ymir, the creator of the world, was also the creator of the Tesseract, and he wished for it to be an heirloom among his descendents. Because the All-Father is the offspring of the Frost Giant, Bestla, he believes it should belong to him. However, it was passed to Laufey.

The spell is never uttered aloud, should someone try to listen. It is cast through thought, which is rare among sorcery. Heimdall told Loki that the Tesseract is easily removable from the staff, should he encounter any danger, and the staff can either be shrunk as well or used as a walking stick. Whichever tickles his fancy.

"That is a lot to take in…"

"Do not worry. Phillip will be there to help you."

"Phil knows, too?"

"The three of us are the only ones who know. You study magic, correct?"

"Well, I suppose. The Norns gave me books and I learned pretty quickly. They were quite surprised how easy it came to me."

"Phillip might be willing to teach you if you ask him. He has not had a student in several years."

"Phil knows magic?" Heimdall patted him on the shoulder before showing him out of the courtyard area.

"The staff should be finished by the end of the week. You may come watch if you would like."

"No, that's alright. But thank you."

xXxXx

When he returned to his room, Loki saw Phil sitting on his bed scratching under Fenrir's chin. He walked over and sat by the headboard and crossed his legs.

"So what happened to you? To 'delay' you."

"What makes you think something happened to me?"

"You seem sad."

Phil's hand froze and he slowly pulled away. Loki patted his thighs and the wolf immediately crawled over and settled his head in Loki's lap. Fenrir flicked his tail against the mattress and snorted before Loki began combing his fingers through his fur and his eyes slid shut.

"Someone who I believed to be my friend betrayed me. Not only did he inflict emotional pain, but physical pain as well. He has allied himself with Asgard, and when I tried to leave, he attacked me. We fought and he held me prisoner in his fortress for several days."

"I'm so sorry, Phil. Other than Fenrir and the Norns, I've never had a friend before, so I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"You do not see your traveling companions as friends?"

"Well, I've barely known them for a week. It takes more time than that, right?" Phil nodded. "How did you know my father?"

"We met at the White Horse, actually. Fenrir was hidden around the side of the barn, but somebody spotted him and told the innkeeper. He was about to chase him off, then this young man wearing a hood told him not to. He was perfectly harmless and wouldn't attack anyone unless he or the wolf himself was threatened.

"When the innkeeper asked who he was, he said not to interrogate him or he would call the wolf's name. The subject was dropped and the man returned to his drink. I sat next to him and inquired about the wolf and where he got him. He said he found Fenrir injured while on a hunt and brought him home to treat his wounds. Once he was healed, the wolf refused to leave, so Laufey decided to keep him. His father was not happy about this.

"Laufey would leave home with Fenrir just to get away from his father, further and further every day. He eventually came to the Inn and we got along so well, we went back every night to get drunk and talk about how much we hate our home lives. He went by the alias 'Nal' while he was there, even though people eventually figured out who he was. But he seemed comfortable there because he didn't have to worry about keeping any sort of image, and he could just be himself. I was devastated when I learned of his death."

"I wish I could have gotten to know him."

"As do I."

xXxXx

As Heimdall promised, the staff was completed at the end of the week. The staff itself was silver with a round rod shape for an easy grip, and there were two hooks at the end with the Tesseract secured between them. In order to remove the Tesseract, it had to be shrunk, and vice versa to reattach it. An added bonus was that the smaller Tesseract was immediately drawn to the hand of the person who uttered the spell. The same applied to the smaller staff.

"Wow, this is all…really convenient," Loki said as he gazed down at the staff that he now held in his hands.

"We just want to make things easier for you. That way you have less to worry about," Heimdall explained.

"I see."

"Whoa. That's cool."

"Hello, Clint." Loki held the staff out to the side so the bottom end was touching the ground. The tip of the larger hook was aligned with his eyebrow. "What have you all been doing since I last saw you?" The man didn't respond, so Loki waved a hand to get his attention.

"Sorry. I'm too distracted by how cool that thing is," Clint replied, still staring at the staff with wide eyes.

"Well, maybe Darcy will tell me. Hey Dar-"

"So pretty!" The girl squealed, clutching Clint's shoulders.

"'Pretty'? 'Pretty'! You are crazy," Clint said. "And let go of my shoulders."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you know where Tony is?"

"Probably where he's been all week. Brooding in his room."

"You guys haven't made him angry again, have you?" They both shook their heads. "Okay. If you say so."

xXxXx

Loki left them in search of Tony's room, and when he found it, he knocked on the door, receiving no response. When he tried the knob, it opened for him, and he walked inside to see Tony sitting on the bed with his back towards him. All of the curtains were drawn and the balcony doors were closed, so the only source of light in the room was that of the Tesseract.

"So they finished it?"

"Yes." Loki walked over and sat a couple feet away from Tony, placing the staff next to him. The other male turned his head slightly to look at it.

"That's pretty impressive."

"Oh. Yes. It is."

"So how does it work?"

Loki hesitated again, but he knew Tony would never do anything to hurt him. He held his hand over the Tesseract, then recited the spell Heimdall taught him in his mind. Slowly, the cube became smaller and he picked it up between his thumb and index finger before fitting it into the setting he left in his earlobe for convenience. He did the same with the staff and it shrunk down to the size of a pencil.

"This is how I will be able to hide them, but I don't know where to put this."

"Here, let me try something," Tony said and Loki handed the miniature staff to him. "Turn around."

Loki could feel Tony doing something to his hair, and he really hoped he wouldn't have to re-braid it again. Even though it was nice to see Darcy so excited, she was a terrible hair stylist.

"There. It would look better if there were two, but at least it's not going to fall out."

Loki reached up and tentatively tapped at his head, not feeling anything. Tony grabbed his hand and lowered it to where he felt something pointy sticking out of his braid. He couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"Hey, don't laugh! Something like this takes great skill!"

"My apologies then, oh Grand Master." Loki growled in warning when Tony lightly tugged on the end of his braid.

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I guess we go to Asgard. Odin needs to be stopped before he tries to take another kingdom."

"Loki!" Tony hissed, looking around the room.

"What?" The other male replied, rotating his body so he was looking at him. "While we are in Alfheim, we're safe from him. Besides, Tyr's already after me, so I can probably say his name as many times as I want and it wouldn't make any difference."

"Right, I forgot. I'm just so used to the censorship."

Loki turned his gaze down and slowly placed his hand over Tony's. When it wasn't shaken off, Loki looked up and saw that Tony was staring back at him. After a moment, he closed his eyes, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Tony's. It only lasted for a couple seconds, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a thin smile on Tony's lips.

"I've never done that before," Loki said with a nervous laugh.

"Done what?"

"Kissed somebody." Loki bit his lip and bunched the sheets in his hand. "Was it good?"

"Yes. It was good."

The reason Tony's all moody is because he knows that they're leaving soon for Asgard and he's worried about Loki. Yes, it's supposed to look like Loki's staff from The Avengers, just taller. I suck at descriptions. And hooray for butchering Norse mythology!


End file.
